The present disclosure relates to a cover member and a device connector.
Conventionally, a device connector that is to be fixed by a fastening bolt to an electrical device such as an inverter mounted in a vehicle has been proposed. With this kind of device connector, a bolt cap is mounted in order to make the fastening bolt less visible or arouse caution with respect to the fastening bolt (e.g., see JP 2013-54929A).